


A Fine Vintage

by Bunnywest



Series: Suit 'Verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Derogatory Language, Don't insult Stiles, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Polyamory, Protective Chris, Protective Peter, Stetopher Week 2018, Suit 'verse, Threatening behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: The thing is, Chris is the calm one, the steady one. Peter’s a drama queen by his own admission, and Stiles is given to impulsiveness, but Chris? He’s definitely the rock in this relationship.Which is why Stiles is completely taken aback when Chris storms up to the man and shirtfronts him, almost snarling as he grits out “How about you shut your dirty fucking mouth?”





	A Fine Vintage

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Stetopher week - Age Difference.  
> Set shortly after Stiles takes the bite, in Suit 'Verse.

They were having such a good night, too.

They’d been out dancing, and a man standing near the bar with his friends had offered to buy Stiles a drink. He’d politely declined, saying he was here with someone, and the guy hadn’t been happy. His displeasure had increased when Chris and Peter slid onto the barstools either side of Stiles, both leaning in for a kiss.

“Jesus, I didn’t know you could hire sluts that young,” the man had sneered. How about you give us his number, so he knows what it’s like to be fucked by someone under sixty?”

The thing is, Chris is the calm one, the steady one. Peter’s a drama queen by his own admission, and Stiles is given to impulsiveness, but Chris? He’s definitely the rock in this relationship. Which is why Stiles is completely taken aback when Chris storms up to the man and shirtfronts him, almost snarling as he grits out “ _How about you shut your dirty fucking mouth?”_ He physically lifts the man up and holds him against the wall, face contorted in sheer rage. The man struggles, but it’s futile. “ _Say it again. See what happens,_ ” Chris challenges. His nostrils are flaring, and Stiles can tell he’s struggling to hold his shift back. Fuck.

Peter takes two steps forward and puts a hand on Chris’ shoulder, but Chris shakes him off. “This asswipe insulted Stiles, Peter.”

“I’m aware. But you need to get some control, _Christopher.”_ The last word is spoken in an icy tone, and Stiles knows Peter’s exerting his alpha influence on Chris, albeit subtly because they’re out in public. If they were at home, Peter would have Chris pinned to the ground by the back on his neck and his eyes would be flaring red. As it is, Peter places a hand on the back of Chris’s neck and squeezes steadily until Chris’s head drops forward, his shoulders slump, and he releases his victim. With his new werewolf hearing, Stiles can hear Chris muttering _fuckyouAlpha_ under his breath, and he knows Peter hears it too.

Peter’s attention turns to the man who’s still on the ground, a hand rubbing his throat where Chris had grabbed him. “You’ll have to excuse my partner. He doesn’t take kindly to scum insulting our boy.” He steps closer so he’s towering over the man, whose friends all seem to have mysteriously disappeared. “Actually, I’m not a fan of it myself. I suggest you apologize. After all, it would be a shame if you had a terrible _accident_ on your way home.”  The man opens his mouth to speak, but Peter wraps one strong hand around his, squeezing slightly, just enough to make the man gasp as the bones start to grind. “Did you know it can take weeks for a broken bone to heal, even a minor one? Imagine if something happened to _every one of your fingers_.” He squeezes once more before letting go, but he doesn’t move, just keeps the man boxed in. He muses as if to himself, “Major bones, now those are a different kettle of fish. I’ve heard a femur can take _months_.”

Stiles watches as the man pales, swallowing convulsively before stuttering out, ‘I’m – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything, I swear. It was the booze talking.”

Peter turns to Stiles. “Sweetheart, what do you think? Shall we let this sorry creature go, or shall we leave him alone with Christopher in a back alley?”

Honestly, there’s nothing Stiles would like nothing better than to let Chris loose on the guy – what he said had cut deep – the word _slut_ still hurts, okay? And maybe if he’d had more than two drinks, he’d say go for it. But as it is, he sighs and says, “I guess we can let it go, this time.“ He sees the man start to scramble up off the floor, but he's not done. He steps forward so he's looming over him as well. “Listen up, fuckface. We come here a lot. We’re not gonna have a problem with you again, are we? Because if we do, I have no problem letting these two take you out back to fuck you up and then giving them a cast iron alibi, understand?”

Chris moves in so he’s flank to flank with Peter,and Stiles,  all three of them now crowding the man closer to the wall. Chris crouches down and speaks directly into the man’s ear, and Stiles doesn’t hear _exactly_ what he says, just snatches of a threat - _break your goddam_ – _both of them_ – _shove it right up_ – delivered in Chris’s menacing rumble. Whatever it is, it makes the man start whimpering. Chris stands to his full height, and folds his arms over his chest. “We done here?” The man scrambles to his feet, nodding as his eyes dart towards the exit. Peter steps aside, and he bolts. They stare after him for a second, before Chris mutters “What a goddam shitheel.”

It’s such an unexpected insult that it startles a rough laugh out of Stiles. He looks at the other two. “Home? Mood’s kinda ruined now.” They nod in agreement, both of them wrapping an arm around Stiles’s waist as they walk out the door.

* * *

 

The ride home is quiet as they all process the evening’s events, all still slightly rattled. When they get there, Stiles drags Chris inside and pushes him onto the couch, before straddling his lap and draping his arms around Chris’s neck. He’s silent for a minute before he finally says, ”Thanks for sticking up for me.”

Chris has buried his face in the crook of Stiles’s neck, but he takes it away long enough to say, ”I know how you feel about being called that word, baby. Wasn’t gonna let that slide.” He goes back to scenting Stiles, soft rumbling noises coming from his chest, and Stiles lets the knowledge wash over him, that Chris knows what his triggers are, cares enough to defend him without hesitation. He still has adrenaline racing through his system from the confrontation, but Chris’s broad, strong hands on his waist and the comforting sounds he’s making are helping to calm Stiles down.  Slowly, his heartrate returns to normal, and he snuggles in closer.

Peter leans against the doorframe, arms folded. “I never thought I’d see you struggle to control yourself, Christopher.” 

“He crossed the line Peter.”

“Yes, but still. In all our years together, I’ve never had to step in once to help you keep control. This was more than just our boy being insulted.” There’s a question hidden in the statement - _is this going to be a problem?_ \-  and Peter looks at Chris expectantly, his gaze never wavering - not Chris’s boyfriend right now, but his Alpha.

Chris drops his eyes first. “Not a problem, Peter. It just caught me off guard, what he said. About sixty-year olds.”  Stiles makes a questioning noise, and Chris takes a deep breath. “Am I too old for you, baby?”

Stiles shakes his head immediately. “Nope."

Chris raises his eyebrows at the speed of Stiles’s reply. “You sure baby? It’s a hell of a gap.”

“Honestly? It’s part of why I love being with you. Do you know how nice it is to live with actual adults?” Stiles struggles to find the words to explain. “You take care of me. I don’t mean financially,” he hastens to add. “You _really_ take care of me. Like tonight, you didn’t hesitate to step up when that guy was out of line. And you’re old enough that you know who you are, and what you want. I know that when you asked to date me, offered me the bite, you were sure about it. That’s kinda comforting, having that certainty.” He scrunches up his face a little. “Does that even make sense?”

“I think What Stiles is saying he appreciates having mature partners and the stability we offer, and he feels wonderfully secure, is that right, sweetheart?” Peter offers.

“Yeah. Exactly that, secure. I know you’re here for me, that you won’t wake up one day and decide you’re sick of me.”

“But we _are_ older than you, both of us. Does it really not bother you?” Chris presses.

Stiles shrugs. “You say old, I say a classic model. No wait – _a fine_ _vintage_.” Chris’s shoulders lose some of their tension, and Stiles kisses him softly.

“He has a point,” Peter adds. “You do get more delicious with every passing year, Christopher.”

“Uh huh. You both just keep getting better, the longer we’re together. Also,“ Stiles leans in close and kisses Chris again before he continues, “I kinda have a thing for sexy older men who can pick me up and carry me to bed.”

Chris laughs softly, and Stiles smiles to himself when Chris stands easily, hands under Stiles’s thighs as he lifts him. “Like this, baby?”

“Mhmm. Just like this. Wanna take me upstairs and show me the benefits of all your experience?”  Stiles waggles his eyebrows.

He feels the hot line of Peter’s body pressed against his back, and Peter kisses the nape of his neck as he murmurs in his ear, ”Did I ever mention that I taught Christopher everything he knows?”

Stiles leans back a little, savoring the feel of being sandwiched between two firm, muscled bodies. ” Maybe once or twice. But how about you come up and show me everything you know? I’m sure there are things we haven’t done yet.”

“Sweet boy, it wouldn’t matter if we’d done it all a thousand times, I’m happy to do it all again with you both,” Peter purrs, as he steers them upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Afterwards, when the three of them have fucked the tension of the evening out of each other and Stiles is on the very cusp of sleep, Peter nudges Chris. “Christopher, why the sudden crisis of confidence? You know that Stiles has never cared about our ages.”

Chris turns to face Peter, careful not to disturb Stiles. “It was the stupid damn crack about fucking a sixty-year-old, okay? It pressed my buttons. What about when we _are_ sixty?”

Peter rolls his eyes. “When we’re sixty, we’ll still be mates, we’ll still be pack, and he still won’t care. Remember sweetheart, we age much more slowly than normal. I mean, I like to think I still look thirty.”

Chris is silent for a moment, contemplating. Finally, he says, “Thirty-five, maybe,” but he’s smiling. “I got so pissed at that asshole, I never stopped to think about a Were’s slower aging,” he admits.

 “Memory loss – first sign of old age,” Peter says solemnly. Chris forgets all about not waking Stiles as he rolls Peter onto his back and pins him down. “I’ll show _you_ old age, young punk,” he growls out. “I’m goddam _vintage.”_

Chris grinds down against Peter, who’s already starting to harden, and he’s just about to take things further when he feels strong hands around his hips and finds himself hoisted bodily off Peter and dropped on the bed, flat on his back. He goes to get up, but Stiles keeps him in place with a hand on his chest almost absentmindedly, as he demands of Peter, “ _What slower aging, exactly?_ ”

Chris was _not prepared_ for that casual show of Stiles’s strength, and fuck, it does things for him. Stiles threw him around like a rag doll, and he’s shocked how much he liked it. He wonders when he can get him to do it again.

“Werewolf healing means we age at around two thirds normal speed, and we don’t get affected by any of the normal ailments of growing older,” Peter explains. “Our bodies stay in excellent condition. I told you this, Stiles.”

“When? You never mentioned this! Oh my god, Peter, how could you _not mention this?”_ Stiles stares at Peter, wearing a stunned expression.

Peter frowns. “I’m certain I did, sweetheart.”

Stiles shakes his head. “Nope. I’d remember if you told me I was going to age slower. You _forgot_ to tell me.”

“Well if I did, it was a genuine oversight, and I promise I’ll tell you everything you want to know, in great detail. But right now, you really need to let Christopher up.” Stiles looks at the hand that’s planted on Chris’s chest like he’s never seen it before, and he breaks into a delighted grin. “I totally just picked you up then, didn’t I? I never even thought about it. Fuck, I _love_ being a wolf.”

Chris laughs. “You did, and it was hot as hell.”  He pushes against Stiles’ hand, and Stiles lets him sit up. Chris pulls Stiles close and scents his throat.

Stiles tilts his head back so Chris can get closer, and as he does his own nose twitches. “Smells like you really liked it,” he observes, smiling even wider. Chris loves seeing this, seeing Stiles explore his wolf senses, knows Stiles is smelling his arousal, the same as he can smell Stiles’s.

“Yeah, baby, I really did. Wanna do something about it?”  Chris tangles a hand in Stiles’s hair and holds him in place while he kisses him properly.

When they finally part, Stiles lets out a breathless, ”Please?”

Peter kneels up and leans in, nuzzling at Stiles as well. “Sweetheart, I promise we didn’t mean to not tell you about the aging thing. How can we make it up to you? Would you like us to pin you down and take you apart? Tease you till you’re a begging, needy mess, and then both fuck you nice and slow, taking turns until you’re satisfied? Would that be apology enough?”

Stiles swallows, and nods wordlessly. True to their word, Peter and Chris do exactly that. Hours later, when Stiles is absolutely exhausted and finally sated, he pokes Chris idly in the side. “Hey, you know the best thing about vintage models?”

“Mmm?” Chris is just as worn out as Stiles. Peter’s already sleeping.

“They’re built to last. Like us.”

“Like us.” Chris likes the sound of that.

 

 

 

 


End file.
